Redbeard
by A Study in Reichenbach Feels
Summary: Sherlock worked long and hard to convince his parents to let him get a pet. Today is the day he gets one. Kid!lock. K for minor swear word.


**Spoilers(?) If you don't know who Redbeard is you probably shouldn't read this if you don't want any spoilers for season 3. **

* * *

"Really?!" William Sherlock shrieked with joy.

His mother and father chuckled. "Yes," his mom nodded. "You've been patient and worked hard to earn this."

"Thanks mom!" little Sherlock raced to hug his parents.

Sherlock's brother came pounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mycroft, you will keep that foul tongue behind your teeth or you'll get the paddle," his mother scolded.

"Yes mum," said Mycroft.

"Mom and Dad are getting me a pet, Mike!" Sherlock exclaimed to his brother.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Oh, joy. Another child to look after."

"Mike," his dad shot a correcting look at him. Mycroft kept his objections to himself. A few minutes later, the family piled into the cab their mother had called for.

"Take us to Pet London, please," their mother told the cabby before he nodded and drove off.

The cab ride was uncomfortable for everyone, Mycroft especially, who was pressed up against the door. The boys' parents sat in-between them, and little Will Sherlock was gazing happily out the window.

"Why does he get a pet, anyways?" Mycroft grumbled. "I'm the eldest."

"Sherlock's worked hard on all of his chores and then some," his father answered. "His grades are perfect too, and that's more than we can say about you."

Mycroft sighed. His mom looked at him sympathetically. "Don't worry dear," she tried to comfort him. "You'll get a pet soon, I'm sure."

"I'm sure," Mike echoed sarcastically.

* * *

When they reached their destination, the Holmes family traversed the pet store enthusiastically. All except Mycroft, of course, who was still bitter about the whole thing.

"What kind of pet do you want, Sherlock?" his father asked him.

"I don't know yet," Sherlock replied and continued browsing all the different types of animals he could choose from.

"How about a ferret?" his mother suggested.

Sherlock thought it over. "Well, they're interesting. But they don't seem right for me."

"What about this?" Mycroft called from a few rows down. Sherlock and his parents turned to look at the tortoise Mycroft was pointing at. "It moves as slowly as your brain, Sherlock. A perfect fit," he sneered.

"In that case," Sherlock retaliated without hesitation. "You should get a pet fish, Mike. They're as cheap and common as you are."

"Boys!" Their mother yelled. "That's about enough of that!" There was a moment of silence before she cleared her throat in an unspoken apology for raising her voice. "Sherlock, did you have anything in mind?"

"I thought maybe I could get a dog…"

"A dog?" his mother asked. "Dogs are a lot of work, Sherlock."

"I know. I'll do everything, I promise! I'll walk him, feed him, groom him, everything. We'll be best friends!"

Mycroft scoffed as he walked back up to join them. "Yes, because he can't make a human best friend."

"Shut it," Sherlock said bitterly, giving Mycroft a victorious smile.

Sherlock's parents looked at each other as if mentally discussing it. Finally, his father nodded at Sherlock. "Alright, Sherlock. You can get a dog, but only as long as you take full responsibility for it."

"I will!" Sherlock beamed and raced to where the dogs were.

* * *

The employee in charge of the dogs looked up as the Holmes' approached the cages. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, my son is looking for a dog," their dad answered.

"Alright. We have about ten dogs here right now. Most are puppies. There's a Beagle, Rottweiler, Yorkie-" the employee droned on while walking the family through their selection of yipping puppies.

"I want this one!" Sherlock yelled suddenly. They all looked at the dog in the cage Sherlock was glued to.

"_That_ dog?" the employee asked, unable to mask his disapproving tone. "You don't want a puppy?"

"I want _him_," Sherlock said with certainty, not breaking eye contact with the dog he had fallen in love with. The dog in the cage was a big, older dog with a reddish-brown coat. He was panting happily, and occasionally licked Sherlock's fingers that were sticking through the bars of the cage.

"What's his name?" his mother asked the employee.

"Well," he scratched his head. "We just got him in today. He's a rescued dog."

"Rescued from what?"

"I don't know. That's all they told me. He didn't have a collar on when he was brought in, so the name is up to you."

"Redbeard." Sherlock smiled. The dog he had bonded with seemed to smile back at him. "His name is Redbeard."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you did, leave a review and a fav! I _may _add more to this in the distant future, but it is complete for now.**

**Wonderful art on the cover photo is by WuLiao-Yuzi on deviantart**


End file.
